


Coffee, Pumpkin

by Letummordre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Rey, Child Neglect, Cigarettes, Creepy Dolls, Cults, Gen, Han and Leia are A+ parents, Hux is in denial, Huxloween, I'm not sorry, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Motorcycles, Name Changes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pranks that went way too far, Psychological Horror, Ratings will be changed as necessary, Return of Hipster Ren, Rey will fight anyone with reason, Roasted chicken carcass, Tea must be PROPER, The UST is real, warnings will be added as necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letummordre/pseuds/Letummordre
Summary: It all started because of a pumpkin spice latte. It being the feelings that Hux definitely does not have, of course. Or, in other words: Hux's hot neighbor cares about him, even when he shouldn't. Also featuring Phasma as the lady every woman wants, Ren has some really odd friends, Hux has no idea how Kylo and Rey are actually even genetically related and other strange occurrences.**This series won't be updated any further due to lack of interest in the fandom, sorry**





	1. Pumpkin Spice Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: The chapters have to do with fills, and may not necessarily follow an actual chronological story! 
> 
> (Though I will post stories in completely different universes separate in the series. Currently all the chapters written follow the same universe.) 
> 
> Sorry if I have a couple of different universes going on in the same series, I just have no idea how to write as many prompts as possible otherwise. I just didn't want to possibly write 31 short separate 'verse fics and have them clutter my AO3 when I could have them in one series here to flip through ;) 
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Title is just going to go off of the first prompt because that's what started it all, and it's seasonal!)

For a man who looked like he was ready to punch the first person who spoke to him on any given occasion, Kylo remains one of the softest people Hux has ever met. Under all of the layers of black and all too many studs on that god-awful leather vest Kylo always wears, there is something impossibly gentle lurking.

He's suspected it for some time, but _this_. This solidifies it. He gives a sniff, trying to clear his sinuses in a way that doesn't sound like someone squeezing a wet rag.

“This is… What? A pumpkin spice latte?” He asks, bringing it close to give another attempt at a sniff. He can't smell much at all, but he thinks faintly something smells like clove. Though it was probably the smell of Kylo’s cigarettes, lingering on him the way that they always do.

“Something’s got to keep you warm, sunshine.” Kylo says, giving a half grin and blowing smoke through his nose as he turns his face away. He's disgustingly attractive when he does it, and Hux decides he hates it specifically because it _shouldn’t_ be attractive.

“You shouldn't have.” Hux says, flatly. “Pumpkin being a redhead reference?”

“Nah,” Kylo flicks the cigarette bud with practiced ease into the street. It's still smoking when it bounces off the pavement. “I'm afraid your roommate may have betrayed your coffee preferences to me when I asked. I was heading there anyway.”

Hux blushes, annoyed that combined with his sickness it has the ability to flush his entire face a tomato color. “Did she? Well. Thank you, for… Thinking of me.”

He’s going to have words with Phasma when she returns from whatever errands she’s doing today. It’s not like his coffee preferences are a betrayal, really. It’s more to the fact she was talking to their handsome neighbor and encouraging this… odd behavior.

Kylo acted like he _cares_ , even though he hardly knows them at all. Hux has learned, throughout his life, that very few people actually give a damn about him. Phasma is the sole one he can think of, off the top of his head. And now this.

Kylo raises an eyebrow at him, the devilish smirk back on his full lips. “I always do, sunshine. You should probably head back inside before you catch something worse.” He motions vaguely around them. “It's cold.”

_He always… what?_

“Says the man wearing a sleeveless shirt and a vest.” Hux rolls his eyes, “it's entirely unfair that you run like a furnace, unlike the rest of us mere mortals.”

Kylo's loud laugh almost makes Hux smile. Almost. He traces the lid of the cup, idly before looking back over at Kylo. “I mean it though. Thank you.”

“You really are sick.” Kylo taunts, playfully. “Don't sweat it.” He swings one leg over his motorbike, balancing with practiced ease. “Take care of yourself now,” he says in a voice deep and dark with some promise that Hux _really_ shouldn't indulge.

Hux inclines his head in acknowledgement, taking a sip of the latte as Kylo pulls out of his driveway and away from Hux with the loud rumble of his motor echoing off the houses around them.

It’s delicious, and he decides he isn’t so angry with Phasma after all as he takes another drink. It’s only when he lets himself inside, settling down with a small mountain of blankets on their couch, that he realizes what Kylo truly meant when he said ‘ _I always do_ ’.

“Shit.” Hux mutters, hiding his face in his hands.


	2. A Bonfire, The CFNC and the Knights of Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CFNC (Clusterfuck Name Club) makes an appearance. 
> 
> Kylo has odd friends. Hux thinks it's amusing, so at least there's that going for Kylo. 
> 
> Also featuring chill grandpa Snoke who in this universe is not a total creep and actually somewhat helpful. Shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, this is actually a continuation of sorts to the Pumpkin Spice Latte first chapter, but there's no guarantee all of them will be connected. I'll make a note if they are.

Kylo has a reputation in their neighborhood, it seems. 

He first hears of the bonfire Kylo’s planning at his house from another neighbor named Mitaka who seems altogether terrified of Kylo. It would be somewhat amusing if he didn’t look like a kicked puppy whenever the man’s name is even mentioned. Nonetheless, Mitaka brought it up and Hux doesn’t shy away from asking questions about things he wants to know.

“Why a bonfire?” He asks, raising an eyebrow over his cup of wine. Mitaka shifts, looks over at Phasma and back at Hux while somehow steadily paling further. 

“I don’t know. He and his cult do it every month during the full moon.” Mitaka says quietly, glancing at Hux’s living room door like Kylo himself will burst through it with a vicious bloody vengeance.

Actually, it’s not improbable. Kylo may have a soft spot for Hux and Phasma, for whatever reason, but he is prone to sudden and violent fits of passionate rage that are both fascinating and somewhat horrifying to watch. 

“His cult?” Phasma asks, grinning. “Since when does ol’ Ren have a cult?” 

Mitaka’s expression darkens, “For years. They’re called the Knights of Ren, and they’re all weird. I mean,  _ weird _ . Like straight out of goth magazines with creepy masks and everything.” 

Hux can’t stop the laugh that bursts out of him, unexpectedly. 

_ “So what does the KOR stand for?” Hux asked, watching Kylo wash the old beater car in his garage like he does every Saturday.  _

_ Kylo looks over at him, soap bubbles clinging to the lock of hair that has escaped his bun and fallen into his face. “The Knights of Ren.” He says, smirking. “My adopted family, for the most part. Blood family is… complicated.”  _

_ “So why the vest?” Hux curls his legs under him on the porch swing. “Are you a motorcycle club?”  _

_ “Not really. Or officially.” Kylo smiles a little, “Just a bonding thing, I guess. I’m sure you’ve guessed Ren isn’t actually my last name. It was a shared thing our leader came up with, back in the day before I became the leader. All of us have it.” _

_ “Because you’re like a family.” Hux raised his eyebrow.  _

_ “Yeah,” Kylo finishes the wash and inspects the car, “exactly.”  _

_ “So what happened to your old leader?” Hux asks, swinging slowly.  _

_ “He’s old now. Said he’d prefer to leave it to the kids, but still comes around to say hello. Dude has been around since like… my grandparents’ days.” He tosses the rag he’d cleaned the car with into a bucket of water.  _

_ “You don’t think it’s weird he hung out with a bunch of young people?” Hux asked, making a face.  _

_ Kylo rolls his eyes, “He’s like my adopted father. My parents didn’t have time for me or my sister. My sister got along better with my uncle than I did, when we moved in with him. I acted out, did some stupid shit. Snoke-- that’s our old leader-- gave me things to do to keep me occupied. Taught me how to build a bike and ride one, how to fix cars. Time consuming things to focus on. Then he introduced me to the rest of the Knights, and it all felt like family. Misfits.” He sits beside Hux on the porch swing, pulling out a cigarette. “My family hates him, but Snoke honestly saved me from doing something incredibly stupid. I know what it sounds like to other people.” He shrugged.  _

_ He smells like cloves. Hux leans his head back against the swing and lets the smoke wash over him with the breeze. “No, I understand. What it’s like to build a family when yours is lacking.”  _

_ Kylo looks over at him for a long moment, then forward. “Most people wouldn’t understand. I like that about you, sunshine.”  _

_ “Why do you call me that?” Hux sits up, frowning.  _

_ “Because. If anyone could ever harness something so terrible, it’s you.” Kylo smirks, getting off the porch swing and down toward his own driveway. “I’ve got errands to run. Don’t get yourself into trouble.”  _

_ “I should tell  _ you _ that. Or else I’ll have to find grandpa Snoke and set your ass straight.” Hux crosses his arms, pleased when Kylo looks surprised for a moment.  _

_ “I could see it, actually. Kicking down the door, ‘’Supreme Leader, holy fuck. Guess what Ren did.’”  _

_ Hux can’t help but to laugh at the incredibly botched accent, even when it would probably offend him coming from anyone else. “Wouldn’t he ask which one?”  _

_ “He doesn’t need to at this point.” Kylo winks, giving a wave as he turns his back. KOR is patched neatly on his vest, above it a red plasma sword pointing downwards and a hexagon behind the sword. At the very bottom, three red lines stretched across the bottom of the vest.  _

“Why the laugh?” Phasma asks, eyes glittering mischievously. 

“Just the thought of  _ Kylo _ in a cult. The same man who almost vaulted up to the second story bedroom window in one go because a damn  **centipede** was on the sidewalk.” Hux chuckled at the memory, snapping a tea biscuit in half and biting into it. 

“Is that when he fell into the trashcan and broke the lid off of it?” Phasma snorted, “He’s a funny one, Kylo is. A little messed up in the head, but still a pretty decent guy.” 

Mitaka sighs, the tension in his shoulders making him sit rigidly in his chair. “Until you get choked by him. Or his… group decides they don’t like you.” He gives Hux an odd look. “He may like you now, but I would be careful if I were you. Kylo is dangerous. He probably belongs in a mental institution.” 

Hux frowns, glancing down at his glass of wine and stirring it. “Thank you for the warning. I can handle myself.” Phasma eyes him from the side, then turns to Mitaka and starts a conversation about the herb garden Mitaka is growing. 

* * *

Kylo approaches he and Phasma about the bonfire the night before the full moon. Hux had long since forgotten the conversation and subsequent somewhat awkward dinner that followed with Mitaka, and work had been stressful. In his usual fashion, he’d found Phasma on their porch and ended up having a mock-argument about seatbelt laws that honestly seemed like an excuse just to lounge around for a half an hour.

Hux joined them halfway through, reading his way through the few social media outlets he owned and frowning internally at the news as he read through it. More death, more destruction. The usual. 

“--and so I was wondering if you two wanted to join us. I mean, it’s a casual thing. Kind of like a potluck. The other Knights are from different backgrounds and stuff, so we all kind of come together and share when we talk and celebrate.” 

“What are you even celebrating?” Phasma asked, lazily sprawled on the other half of the porch swing with her calves over Kylo’s thighs. He doesn’t seem to mind, though he does stay in his own half of the swing and keeps his hands on her ankles. 

“The full moon.” Kylo says somewhat reluctantly, “It’s kind of-- ah. Well. The dark and the light of the moon are constantly shifting, right? It’s kind of a celebration of an end to a cycle. After that, the light disappears and it’s completely dark until slowly it wanes back into existence. We all go through that, I think.”  

“That’s awfully poetic of you.” Hux sets his phone down, his attention already completely stolen by Kylo anyway. 

“Awfully being the keyword.” Kylo grimaces, “Just accept so I can leave with some dignity.” 

“You lost that a long time ago.” Hux smirks, and ignores the nudge that Phasma gives Kylo. 

“Not disputing that one. So, that’s a yes? Just bring something you like, enjoy the fire and company. My men and ladies are great company. I promise you’ll like them.” 

Phasma sits up slightly, “Oh? You didn’t mention the ladies before.” 

Kylo laughs, “Well, ‘Knights’ was kind of a gender neutral title applied here. So yes, there are several ladies.” 

“Well then I’m sold.” Phasma pats Kylo’s shoulder, “Thank you for inviting us.” 

He smiles rather warmly at her. “I’m going to leave before I say something gross and sentimental that I regret less than ten seconds afterwards.” 

* * *

The fire is warm, the company is mask-less despite Mitaka’s warning and the night air is chill away from where the bonfire sits in Kylo’s backyard. Something that looks suspiciously like a chicken carcass burns in the middle of the flames.

Kylo is sitting far closer than strictly necessary, but Hux finds he doesn’t mind the warmth and the comfort of Kylo’s faint scent. 

“So,” He says, crossing a leg over his other and turning closer to Kylo, “You said Ren isn’t your real last name.” 

Kylo’s expression closes off so quickly into territory close to guarded and detached that it nearly makes Hux wince. “It wasn’t.” He agrees. 

“I’m not going to ask questions,” Hux says, “I just wondered if you’re part of the Clusterfuck Name club.” 

Kylo blinks once, twice before his expression transforms completely over to confusion. “What?” 

“It’s a club of people with rather unfortunate names that are a mouthful, make no sense, and overall are humiliating. Phasma and I are reigning champions.” He’s relieved that Kylo seems somewhat amused rather than defensive. 

“Oh, I guarantee I have you beat. But that’s not my name anymore anyway, it’s legally changed to Kylo Ren now. So… you’re out of luck.” He leans closer, “Why, is your name Pumpkin?” 

Hux glares at him, instantly annoyed. “Is your name asshole?” 

“I have been called that.” Kylo says, pleased. “I just figured if it was really a clusterfuck, it’d be something that terrible.” 

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Hux says tightly, “but it’s Armitage.” 

Kylo stares at him for a long moment. “And?” He asks. 

“What do you mean, and?” 

“That name is cute on you. I don’t see how that’s a mouthful, makes no sense or is humiliating.” Kylo shrugs, “It suits you. It’s posh and British.” 

“I should have guessed you’d see it that way as someone who named themselves _ Kylo. _ ” Hux frowns, “The name Armitage is terrible. I hate it.” 

“I didn’t.” Kylo says, not meeting his eyes. 

“What?” 

“I didn’t name myself that. Snoke did.” Kylo brushes a boot against the dirt on the ground, nearly kicking it into the flames. “I went by my legal name before that. Or a nickname of it, anyway. It was nice to take on a different name someone else gave me, because they see the person I really am. Not the family I was born into or the expectations put on me.” 

It’s dangerous territory to tread, and a topic that is already veering into uncomfortable and unpredictable. Kylo is not happy to be talking about it. Hux is still feeling defensive over his own name, over Kylo’s easy acceptance of it without teasing or taunting. 

The audacity to call it  _ cute. _

“Well. I can understand that I guess.” Hux says, looking down at the ground. He wasn’t a Hux, originally. His parents never married, his father was a Hux and called him such because he’d wanted a son. He was a strict parent, one that commanded respect but not abusive. He’d just… never had time. “At least you changed it to something you can own, something that makes you happy.”

_ My parents never had time for me or my sister. _ Kylo had said, before. Maybe they were more alike than Hux had ever realized or wanted to really explore. 

“Mm.” Kylo mumbled, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation’s current direction. “In any case, to answer your original question. Yeah, I guess I do belong to the club.” 

“Wonderful,” Hux sighs, “It’s very exclusive.” 

Kylo leans against his side, warmer than the bonfire in front of them. “I’m a fan of exclusivity.” He says, tone returning to something more gentle. Phasma flirts with some pretty dark haired girl with dark makeup and disconcertingly bright eyes. Kylo hadn’t lied, it was company that was far more relaxed than any other gathering Hux had ever been to. It was… pleasant.  
  
It was something he could get used to. 


	3. Meta Horror + Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux would not be a good horror movie survivor, and Kylo is not pleased for various reasons. 
> 
> This links with all of the previous chapters, with the same universe and relationships.

“Want to play a game?” A deep distorted voice asks as Hux picks up the phone.

He’s alone in the house, it’s late at night and Phasma is partying with one of Kylo’s Knights that she met at the bonfire. He purses his lips, looks at the “unknown caller ID” number listed on the screen, and sighs. 

“No. Kylo how did you even  _ get _ this number?” He can’t help the small smile he gives anyway, grateful Kylo isn’t even there to see it. 

“Do you want to play a game?” The voice asks, again, like he’d said nothing at all. 

“Fuck off.” Hux says, and hangs up the phone. He goes and gets his jacket, puts on his shoes and immediately heads out the front door in annoyance. He only realizes all the lights are off in Kylo’s house when he knocks on the door. 

No matter, he’s only trying to make the prank more believable. 

He knocks again and nearly hits Kylo in the face when he opens the door, eyes half lidded with sleep and looking rather haphazard. His wavy dark hair has morphed into something much more curly, sticking out in all directions. “What?” He snaps, before seeing Hux and tilting his head slightly in confusion. “Hux? What are you doing here?” 

“I’m not pleased with that fucking phone call.” Hux says, “And Jigsaw’s voice is far creepier than yours was.” 

Kylo stares at him like he’s grown another eye in the dead center of his forehead, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What?” He asks finally, “Is this some kind of joke, or?” 

Hux makes a disgusted noise, “Don’t play stupid Kylo, I know it was you that just--” a crash echoes across the street, making Hux jump and turn toward his house with his heart pounding hard in his throat. A tinkle of glass hitting the pavement echoes down the street. 

Kylo immediately grabs him and pulls him into his house, shutting the door. “I’m calling the cops.” He says, looking far more alert. “Fuck  _ that _ .” 

“The cops aren’t going to give a shit that someone prank called me, Kylo. I should at least check and see if it was my place before you--”

“No.” Kylo says, annoyed. “Have you ever fucking seen a horror movie, sunshine? Christ. Even if it’s not  _ your _ place, they should investigate.” 

“Maybe it was a raccoon.” Hux crosses his arms, refusing to rise to Kylo’s bait. “Maybe one of your friends are trying to scare me.” 

Kylo rolls his eyes, “And why would they do that? Believe it or not Hux, they liked you when they met you. I can guarantee you that it wasn’t them, and it wasn’t me. How many raccoons do you think are around here, anyway?” He shakes his head, reaching for his cell phone. 

“Kylo,” he takes Kylo’s huge hands into his own before he can think about it, trapping them between his own. “I just… want to look for myself. Okay? If someone is breaking in somewhere down the street, then we can call. I just don’t want to involve the police for no reason. I’m not a whistleblower, I can take care of myself.” 

He hates that Kylo’s expression softens, the tension leaving his shoulders as he sighs. “Okay, fine. Is Phasma alright? She wasn’t in your house, right?” 

“No. She’s out.” He finally lets go of Kylo’s hands, realizing he was holding them for far longer than necessary. If Kylo notices, he doesn’t say anything. 

“Good.” He glances at Hux, eying him for a moment before saying, “But I am going to text my Knights before we go out there. If you get us both killed, at least they’ll know beforehand.” 

“Whatever.” Hux brushes his bangs from his face, “I’m not afraid. I’ll go out there alone. I just--” 

Kylo presses two fingers against his lips. “No.” He says, still typing with the thumb of his other hand. “I’m going to go with you. Not because you’d be afraid,” He says louder when Hux starts to object, “but because you have backup, so why not use it? There’s nothing wrong with backup.” 

Hux pushes Kylo’s hand away, “Fine.” 

Kylo doesn’t respond further, just squeezes past him out the front door and locks it behind Hux as he steps out. He’s barefoot, but it doesn’t seem to bother him. He turns toward the side of his house and reappears with what looks like a baseball bat with nails through it. 

“What the fuck, Kylo?” Hux asks, eying it as Kylo casually lifts it and rests it against his shoulder. 

“Old habits die hard. Let’s go.” He says, absolutely ignoring the actual question and heading toward Hux’s place. 

Hux’s house is silent and dark. He quietly grips Kylo’s wrist, tugging him closer. “I left the front room light on when I left.” He mutters low enough for only Kylo to hear. Kylo glances back at him and nods, reaching a hand back to Hux’s hip and nudging him further back as he shoulders the door open. He’s about to bristle and tell Kylo he doesn’t need protection until the bat comes terribly close to hitting him in the face when Kylo turns completely forward to step into his house. 

He’s near completely silent as he makes his way into Hux’s house, pausing at the sound of a small scratch on the hard floor. Kylo makes his way through the front room and disappears into the back rooms-- his and Phasma’s separate bedrooms. 

“Fuck.” He mutters, pulling out his phone to text her warning. The bars on his phone are completely gone, a dead zone. He curses again, texting a quick ‘ _ something happened, stay with someone else if you can. Kylo is with me.’ _ and hoping it delivers before she comes back. With luck, she’ll be getting laid and won’t need his warning anyway.

As he’s putting his phone in his pocket, the light from his phone flashes over something on the dark floor and he jolts, breath trapped in his throat as he immediately turns to it. He takes a few steps back, bringing his fists up and ready to fight when he backs right into something warm and solid. 

“Fuck!” He yells, swinging his fist on instinct. Kylo catches it in his palm, letting him go instantly when Hux turns again toward whatever had been on the floor. “What is that?” Hux hisses, though Kylo’s just as blind in this as he is. 

“I don’t know.” Kylo says quietly, eyes fixed toward that corner. 

He can see it, faintly outlined blacker than the rest of the dark around it. It makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, electric. 

Kylo steps closer to the unknown figure, lifting the bat and readying it. Hux readies himself again and comes closer, fists raised and ready to fight. 

“Well?” Hux says, louder. “What are you?” He demands, glancing behind him at the slightest of noises. Nothing moves in the darkness. Kylo raises the bat at whatever had been on the floor, ready to swing when-- 

\--the lights suddenly power back on, flooding Hux’s eyes and making him blink rapidly trying to get a bearing on his surroundings. Kylo stops mid-movement, freezing at the Jigsaw doll placed neatly on the floor. 

“Want to play a game?” It croaks, staring blankly forward as it rests on the floor. It’s far less scary in the light, just a lifeless thing far from the dark figure that had become so much more menacing where Hux couldn’t directly see it.  

“God  _ fucking _ damn it.” Kylo says, and smashes the bat into it hard enough to send it into the wall and shatter it to a hundred pieces. “I hate dolls.” 

Hux frowns at him, and then at the floor where the doll lay broken. He glances around them at the windows, and notices none are even cracked. Whatever had shattered outside had not been a window in this room, at least. The doll's sudden appearance in his house is even more eerie for it. 

“C’mon, let’s finish searching the house.” Hux says, resting a hand on Kylo’s arm as he stands tensed in the middle of the room. “Then I can make us some tea or something.” 

“And call the police.” Kylo reminds him, voice rough. “Especially after someone put a doll in your--” 

“That was a homerun of a hit if I’ve ever seen one.” A woman’s voice says, sounding on the verge of laughter. Kylo and Hux both turn to her standing in the doorway of a closet, with Phasma grinning from behind her. 

“Yeah Kylo that was pretty impressive,” Phasma says,  giving a chuckle. “It’s getting to Halloween time lads, time to get ready for it.” 

Kylo gives the most disgusted expression Hux has seen on someone in a long time. “Are you in on this?” He asks, upper lip lifted in a snarl as he turns on Hux. 

“What? No Kylo, fuck. You’ve been with me the whole time.” 

“You didn’t text them that you came over to get me? To go ahead and try and get a jumpscare out of me?” 

“I texted Phasma not to come home in case someone broke into our house, you asshole. Sorry for being concerned. I didn’t know she set me up.” 

“If you’re done being a married couple.” The woman says, winking at Hux as he glares at her. 

“You’re on my shitlist, Habria.” Kylo says, darkly. “I’m serious. This was not funny.” 

“I thought it was.” She frowned, “I thought you’d have a sense of humor about it.” 

“It was a joke.” Phasma says, gently. Like Kylo is an animal that will be easily spooked if she gets too close to it. “No harm intended.” 

“Fuck your jokes and fuck both of you.” Kylo snaps, turning and leaving without looking back at any of them. 

“Wonderful.” Hux says, turning away from Habria and Phasma. “Way to piss him off. And me, honestly. I’m not feeling particularly forgiving of your little prank either.” 

“You could go over and make amends with him?” Habria asks, though it sounds somewhat sheepish. “I didn’t think he’d get that angry about something so minor. He usually has a much better attitude. But then again…  _ you _ are involved. I didn’t take that into account.”

“What do you mean  _ I _ was involved? I wasn’t involved in any of this.” Hux asks, slightly offended. “What do I have to do with it?”

Phasma and Habria exchanged looks before Phasma sighs and comes closer to put her hand on Hux’s shoulder. “I’ll make your tea, if you want.” 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Hux crosses his arms, staring her down. She only shakes her head at him and heads toward the kitchen. 

“He won’t hold it against you,” Habria says quietly, “don’t worry about your chances.” 

“My chances of what?” Hux asks, “Dating him?  _ Please _ . He’s friendly with a lot of people, that doesn’t mean he wants a romantic relationship. Plus I’ve never given any indication I’m interested in men.” 

She stares at him for a long moment before saying, “Jesus, this is going to be harder than I thought.” 

Hux rolls his eyes in exasperation, turns on his heel and slams the door to his bedroom particularly hard.   
  
He decides he hates Halloween.


	4. Halloween Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I'm late. Really, really late with this prompt. But I've been focusing really hard on the last part of Political Warfare and it's ended up way more lengthy than I thought. Every time I edit it seems like more and more gets written haha. 
> 
> Anyway, this is the same universe as the first three chapters. It's already the 20th so I don't know much more I'll finish, but if I do finish more Huxloween prompts they will definitely be in this series (and possibly this universe). 
> 
> Also this is a very loose interpretation of using halloween fashion since it's only talked about but oh well.

Kylo is angry enough that he doesn't come around for a few days. Hux can never stay angry with Phasma for long, especially when she apologizes directly and asks his forgiveness with an especially well brewed cup of tea with just the right amount of milk. His terrible mood is simply that one night’s lack of sleep, and nothing more. Kylo is just busy somewhere, as always, and he has other things to do and worry about. 

Phasma doesn’t ask Habria over either, though she does text and make a happy noise every time her phone gives a quiet ‘ding’. 

“You should go over and talk to him.” Phasma finally says as Hux powers through another cup of tea and some equations that he’s been trying to perfect for work. 

“Why?” Hux asks, looking over at her. 

“Because, he’s working on a bike in his driveway and he looks pretty damn good right now.” She smirks at him, and Hux sighs loudly. 

“That is absolutely not a reason.” 

“Okay fine, how about you should see how he’s doing?” She asks. 

“If he wanted to talk, he’d come over.” Hux says, harshly. 

“Friendship is a two way street, Hux.” She says disapprovingly. “Beside that, don’t pretend you don’t enjoy his company. You should see the way you two look at each other.” 

Hux groaned, “This again? Phasma, honestly.” 

She makes a disgusted noise and looks out the window again. 

“You know it’s creepy to stare at him, right?” Hux taps his pen against the side of his tea mug. 

“I’m not staring at him, I’m staring at the cute lady that’s with him.” She says, not looking away from the window. “She’s absolutely gorgeous.” 

Hux looks up, despite himself. “Oh, one of the Knights?”

“No, I haven’t seen her.” Phasma eyes him, grinning a little. “Come look.” 

Hux gives a heaving sigh, getting up from his seat at the kitchen table to look out the window. Kylo has his hair in a bun, a muscle shirt that honestly is more rag than fabric and covered in motor oil. The girl with him has long brown hair, thin and dainty in her yellow sundress. She gives a laugh at something Kylo says, taking the rag from his shoulder and smacking him in the arm with it. He retaliates by grabbing her and spinning her around before setting her back on her feet. 

Hux hates the secret sinking feeling in his chest before he remembers, belatedly that Kylo has a younger sister that he speaks of fondly. “That’s probably Rey.” He says, giving Phasma a look. “She’s his sister.” 

Phasma stares at him for a moment, then shrugs. “Well, maybe you’re right. Only one way to find out. We should have a little Halloween party! Dress up a bit.” 

Hux groans, “It’s early October, for one. And for two, your idea of dressing up for Halloween and their idea of dressing up is probably radically different.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Phasma says, feigning hurt. 

“That year in high school when you tried to get me to wear a skimpy nurse costume, maybe?” Hux gives her a deadpan look. “Yeah, play innocent. I know what you’re doing here.” 

“Okay but it would look good on you, still. I bet Kylo would wear it.” 

Hux froze, teacup midway to his lips as the image came to mind crystal clear. Kylo  _ does _ have a nice body, muscular and lean with thighs that could probably crush a man’s face if he felt like it. 

_ Good lord.  _

“What the bloody fuck, Phasma.” He said instead, shaking his head and taking a drink of his tea. It didn’t stop the imagery from staying firmly in mind though. 

“I think a party would be great. It would be returning the courtesy for that bonfire.” 

“Yeah look how well that turned out, you and Habria then succeeded in royally pissing him off. Which takes me back to square one. Leave the guy alone.” He turns back to his equations and tries to focus. ‘Tries’ being the keyword. 

He sighs after a good moment, shutting his laptop and finishing off his tea. “You know what? Fine. Have it your way. If we do this, then we don’t have to have a Halloween party again. Done, over with.” He claps his hands and rubs like he’s ridding himself of dirt. 

He certainly  _ feels _ dirty after that mental image of Kylo in a Halloween nurses’ outfit. Not at all realistic, exposing far too much flesh and yet he vehemently hated that he couldn’t deny he’d probably be into it if Kylo really did wear it. 

“You shouldn’t fetishize peoples’ work environments.” He said sternly as he walked past Phasma, and ignored her laughs as he headed down the street and toward Kylo’s driveway. Why was he even doing this? Because Phasma would keep prodding at him about it? Maybe. Because it had been too quiet without Kylo around? Preposterous. He’d gotten more done. 

Or had, until now. 

“Sunshine.” Kylo calls as he approaches, giving an easy smile that should not be as nice looking as it was. Hux was very picky about facial features. Kylo shouldn’t, theoretically, be attractive to him at all. And yet all of his quirks somehow worked for him, and worked together harmoniously.  

“Kylo.” Hux answers, ignoring the smug expression that has somehow made it’s way onto Kylo’s face when he wasn’t paying attention. “You’re his sister, I assume? He didn’t lie for once, you are a beautiful woman.” Hux says, turning to the woman. 

She grins at him but raises an eyebrow, “Yeah, thank you. I’m Rey. You must be Armitage. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“Since when do I lie often enough that you had to tack that on?” Kylo asks, sounding rather put out. 

“Hm, let’s see. ‘Habaneros aren’t any hotter than jalapenos, Hux.’ oh or, ‘I found this kitten, I thought you might want to see her.’ when you  _ stole _ her.” 

“Oh my god. Okay, I played a prank on you. Sue me. And one I did not  _ steal _ her. She wandered into my yard and her owners were too stupid to ask me about it until after I’d already given her to you. And two they have a new cat now, so obviously they weren’t too brokenhearted.” 

“You told them she’d gotten run over, you dick!!” 

“I didn’t want to take Millie from you!” Kylo yelled, exasperatedly. “You love that cat.” 

“Wow, how long have you been dating?” Rey smirks, “You two are perfect for each other.” 

Kylo turns to stare at her, totally taken off guard. His face would probably be hilarious if he wasn’t similarly surprised. 

“Why does everyone assume that?” Hux asks, sounding more tired than actually defensive. 

“I’ve met you for a total of about five minutes, and you’ve already stared at each other in the grossest lovesick sort of way. Then you proceed to bicker about stupid shit, and enjoy doing so. If anyone else pulls receipts on Ben for the dumb things he’s done he gets way more angry.” 

“Well he knows I’m ri-- wait, what did you call him?” Hux asks, confused. 

“Right. Kylo, sorry.” She shrugs, glancing at Kylo who looks rather uncomfortable. 

“Ben? Seriously? You said that you’d belong in the Clusterfuck Name Club. Ben is pretty damn normal.” Hux turns to give him an accusatory look. 

“ _ Ben _ was a nickname. And I  _ do not _ want to be called either name.” Kylo says, annoyed. “Thank you very much.” 

“You’re honestly not going to address the tension at all, are you?” Rey asks, picking up a nearby bottle of water that was filled with some sort of brown liquid. “This tea is exceptional.” She says, slurping through the straw pointedly. 

“Of fucking course you’d think Crystal Light is exceptional tea.” Kylo sighs, “I don’t think our parents actually ever made real tea.” 

Hux is personally offended by this. So offended, in fact, that he doesn’t even register what he’s saying at first when he says, “That is wrong. And disgusting. And  _ wrong _ . I have to fix this atrocity upon humanity. Put on a kettle Kylo.” 

Kylo looks remarkably like a puppy that just had it’s paw stepped on. “Uh I don’t have one. I have a pan to boil water in?” 

Hux stares at him for a long moment, then sighs. “Fine. You know what? Alright. That will work. Go boil some water then. ...Please.” 

Kylo glances at Rey warningly, shrugs and turns to go inside. 

“He never follows orders.” Rey says, watching Hux in a very pointed manner. “I’m going to call you General.” 

“That’s better than Armitage.” Hux rolls his eyes, “And he followed them fine just now.” 

“That’s because it was you. I can’t even get him to make a grilled cheese sandwich without constant prodding. If I sound even slightly like I’m demanding anything, he’ll instantly ignore me. You should appreciate how whipped you have him, but you also shouldn’t abuse it.” She sits in one of the patio chairs, brushing her hands over her dress and smoothing it. 

“So what was his old name?” Hux asks, “Ben is short for… Benjamin, as far as I know.” 

“That’s for him to tell you.” She shrugs, “As far as I know, our grandfather’s best friend is the only other one with that name.” 

“So, we’re going with mystery then.” Hux shrugs. “Do you live around here? We haven’t met before, and Kylo is usually over with my roommate and I. When he’s not livid with her, that is.” 

“Ah, your  _ roommate _ hmm? Is that why you’re not dating my brother? And no, I live about an hour out into the countryside. It’s nice and quiet. So green out there. It was mostly desert where we lived when Kylo and I were kids. Well. When I was a kid. Kylo was a teenager.” 

“It’s not like that between my roommate and I.” Hux says with more firmness than he absolutely needs to. He refuses to examine why, “How far apart are you and Kylo?” 

“Ten years.” She smiles a little, “It’s strange having a brother so much older than you. But it was nice. He used to threaten anyone who was the slightest bit mean to me. He still is overprotective, after all this time. Said he always wanted a baby sibling to teach. Guess it made him sentimental.” 

“Mental, maybe.” Hux mumbles, but he knows she’s caught his underlying softness by the way she grins at him. 

“That’s my entire family, honestly. Dear Kylo is as eccentric as everyone else. Maybe just more outward about it. He acts tough and mean, but he really is… gentle deep down. You just have to look past the posturing and intimidation I guess. But you’d already know, by the way he talks about you.” 

“And how does he talk about me?” Hux asks, ignoring the sudden quickening of his heartbeat and the light flush that overtakes his cheeks. He’s always been pale. It’s only made blushing more obvious. 

“Like you’re different than anyone he’s ever met. Like he doesn’t act macho and aggressive around you like he would anyone else. I’ve seen it, when he doesn’t know someone and he gets… nasty. Ready for a fight, all teeth and anger. But you… he’s let his guard down. And you better not take advantage of that.” She leans closer, “Because if you think he could break someone in half, you’ve never seen what I’m capable of.” 

There’s a sort of explicit danger in her eyes that makes Hux believe she’s telling the truth. For someone so slight, she does have muscle to her. And considering she’s Kylo’s little sister, he doesn’t doubt that she’s fully able to take care of herself. 

“Why would I take advantage of him?” Hux questions, calmly. 

“Why would anyone? But people have tried.” She seems satisfied by his answer by the way she leans back away from him again. 

“I’m sure. I’m not going to be one of them.” Hux says, voice hard. She gives him a look, bordering on judgmental before softening, and a nod. 

“So there’s a problem.” Kylo says from the doorway, face slightly red. Hux wonders how much he’s overheard. “I don’t drink tea, really. The only one here is from one of the Knights. And it’s camomile and lavender.” His nose wrinkles slightly at even saying it. Hux refuses to smile. 

“So then it looks like we’ll be making a stop at my place. And then Rey can meet my charming asshole of a roommate.” Hux says, standing and looking over just in time to see Kylo’s expression. He looks somewhere on the border between annoyed and resigned. “Kylo, I want you to know she’s sorry.” 

“For what?” Rey asks. 

“For scaring the fucking daylights out of Hux and I with some creepy little Jigsaw doll. I thought Hux was in danger and his house got broken into, because he came over and accused me of prank calling him or something and then-- ugh. It just turned out to be his roommate and one of the Knights pulling a prank on him. I got pissed.” He shrugged. 

Rey smiles, “Maybe it was good for you. Big bad Kylo has to be scared sometimes.” 

“I was not  _ scared _ . I was angry someone wanted to hurt Hux!”

There is a very long moment of silence, where Kylo gets progressively more red and Rey looks very, very smug. 

“Anyway.” Hux says, clearing his throat. His neck and face feel hot. Rey gives him an eyebrow raise and makes a gesture for him to lead the way. Kylo doesn’t meet his eyes, so Hux turns and tries not to walk too stiffly in front of them. 

Within moments of meeting each other, Phasma and Rey seem to like each other well enough. Phasma apologizes to Kylo and gives him an awkward one armed hug that somehow turns into a real genuine hug. Being the traitor that Kylo is, he not only warms up to the idea of a costume party but actively encourages it. 

Hux extends the invitation to Rey, and Kylo gives him a lopsided smile that-- against his better judgement-- makes Hux smile in return. 

With the English black tea acquired, Kylo herds all of them back to his house to sit around his ancient kitchen table and share tea. With proper milk and sugar because they aren’t  _ heathens _ . If Kylo’s thigh presses against his while they’re sitting next to each other and Hux doesn’t bother to move his away it’s simply because he’s enjoying the companionship. 

Definitely not because Kylo gives him another lopsided smile, and Hux has to hide his own with his teacup. 

**Author's Note:**

> The series title is highly amusing to me. 
> 
> This series is for Huxloween, a Kylo Ren/Armitage Hux event! This will contain all of my fills for it, though I may not actually fill all the prompts. 
> 
> My Tumblr is Sithlordofren if you wanna chat with me while I work on these and finish my Senator Solo 'verse series ♥


End file.
